In conventional call handling procedures, algorithms and related call handling systems, a caller who dials into an automated call center is presented with the option to hear the call related menu options in the English language, or, in most instances in the U.S. territories, in the English and Spanish languages. For instance, two different versions of the same message may be presented to a caller or callee providing them with an option to select English or Spanish by pressing “1” for English or “2” for Spanish.
During the course of the phone call, user behavior information is often disregarded or discarded, and is not used to process a response or offer additional services to the caller. For example, a caller may submit a request, speak in a particular foreign language and/or share a greeting that would provide information about the particular caller without having to request such information.
Certain organizations may present more user preference options, such as language options to callers depending on the preferences of the associated organization. Regardless of the options presented to the caller, none of these conventional call handling processes are adaptive to collect and analyze the caller's feedback, voice or other information commonly presented during the call session. Conventional call processing systems do not perform intelligent identification of caller behavior and use the identified caller behavior to better serve the caller.